yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Prof. Dr. Aslı SARANDÖL
thumb|194px Doğum tarihi: 20.04.1971 Doğum yeri: Üsküdar/İstanbul Medeni hali: Evli, 2 çocuklu İLETİŞİM: Muayenehane: Kırayoğlu İş Merkezi, Sanayi Caddesi, No:322 Kat-3/3 BURSA Randevu Tel: 0535 359 19 03, (0224) 245 58 55 EĞİTİMİ 1977 - 1982: İlkokul Süleyman Hüsnü Paşa İlkokulu 1982 - 1988: Orta ve Lise öğrenimi Beşiktaş Atatürk Lisesi 1988 - 1994: Tıp öğrenimi Uludağ Üniversitesi Tıp Fakültesi 1994 - 1999: Ruh Sağlığı ve Hastalıkları Uzmanlığı Uludağ Üniversitesi Tıp Fakültesi Psikiyatri Anabilim Dalı ÇALIŞTIĞI KURUMLAR 1994 - 1999: Tıpta Uzmanlık Öğrencisi Uludağ Üniversitesi Tıp Fakültesi Psikiyatri Anabilim Dalı 1999-2004: Uzman doktor 04.10.2004 tarihinden itibaren Yrd. Doç. Dr olarak aynı bölümde görev yapmaktayım. Mart 2005’ten itibaren “Konsültasyon Liyezon Poliklinik” hizmetinin süpervizyonunu ve Ocak 2006’dan itibaren aynı bölümde “Psikoz” polikliniğini sürdürmekteyim. 2000 yılından itibaren İstanbul Grup Psikoterapileri Derneği tarafından verilen “Psikodrama” eğitimimi sürdürmekteyim. 2004 yılından itibaren Yrd.Doç.Dr.Nevin Eracar tarafından Uludağ Ü.T.F Psikiyatri AD’da sürdürülmekte olan “Sanatla Terapi” eğitimine devam etmekteyim. Projelerde Yaptığı Görevler : *1.Kısa Psikotik Bozukluk; Şizofreni ve Depresyon Hastalarında Protein S 100-B Düzeyleri ve Oksidan-Antioksidan Sistemlerle İlişkisi, Uludağ Üniversitesi Araştırma Fonu Projesi, No: 2003/42, Proje Yöneticisi Yardımcısı, 2003. *2.Major Depresif Bozuklukta Kalp Damar Hastalığı Riskinin Araştırılması, Uludağ Üniversitesi Araştırma Fonu Projesi, No: 2003/43, Proje Yöneticisi Yardımcısı, 2003. Bilimsel Kuruluşlara Üyelikler : Türkiye Psikiyatri Derneği, Bursa Şubesi Türk Biyolojik Psikiyatri Derneği Alzheimer Derneği, Bursa Şubesi Şizofreni Dayanışma ve Dostluk Derneği, Bursa Türk Tabipler Birliği Ödüller : 1.Poster 3.lük Ödülü Obsesif-Kompülsif Bozuklukta Kısa Süreli Bellek ve Yönetici İşlevler Kırlı, S., A. Tekok-Kılıç, A. Sarandöl ve B. Aydın 40. Ulusal Psikiyatri Kongresi, Kuşadası, 2004. 2. Poster 2.lik Ödülü Comparison of Hypothalamic-Pituitary-Adrenal Axis and Hypothalamic-Pituitary-Thyroid Axis Test Results in Major Depression with and without Psychotic Features Sarandöl, A., B. Taneli ve EY. Sivrioğlu, Regional Congress of Biological Psychiatry, İstanbul, 2000. Yayınlar A. Uluslararası hakemli dergilerde yayımlanan makaleler : A1. Sarandöl, A., B. Taneli ve Y. Sivrioğlu, “Depresif Bozuklukta Hipotalamo-Pitüiter-Tiroid Eksen bulguları”, Türk Psikiyatri Dergisi, 14, 116-124 (2003). A2. Eker, SS, C. Akkaya, S. Akgöz, A. Sarandöl ve S. Kırlı, “Major Depresif Bozuklukta Sertralin ve Reboksetin'in Etkinlik ve Güvenilirliğinin Karşılaştırılması”, Türk Psikiyatri Dergisi, 16, 153-163 (2005). A3. Yazicioglu, B., C. Akkaya, A. Sarandol, S. Akgoz, SS. Eker ve S. Kirli, “A Comparison of The Efficacy and Tolerability of Reboxetine and Sertraline Versus Venlafaxine in Major Depressive Disorder: A Randomized, Open-labeled Clinical Trial”, Prog Neuropsychopharmacol Biol Psychiatry, 30, 1271-1276 (2006). A4. Sarandol, A., E. Sarandol, SS. Eker, EU. Karaagac, BZ. Hizli, M. Dirican ve S. Kirli, “Oxidation of Apolipoprotein B-containing Lipoproteins and Serum Paraoxonase / Arylesterase Activities in Major Depressive Disorder”, Prog Neuropsychopharmacol Biol Psychiatry, 30, 1103-1108 (2006). A5. Sarandol, A., E. Sarandol, SS. Eker, S. Erdinc, E. Vatansever ve S. Kırlı, “Major Depressive Disorder Is Accompanied With Oxidative Stress: Short-Term Antidepressant Treatment Does Not Alter Oxidative – Antioxidative Systems”, Human Psychopharmacol Clin Exp, 2006 kabul edildi, DOI: 10.1002/hup.829 A6. Sarandol, A., S. Kırlı, C. Akkaya, N. Ocak, E. Eröz ve E. Sarandol, “Coronary Artery Disease Risk Factors in Patients with Schizophrenia: Effects of Short Term Antipsychotic Treatment”, Journal of Psychopharmacol, 2007 kabul edildi. A7. Akkaya, C, A. Sarandöl, AE. Danacı, EY. Sivrioğlu, E. Kaya ve S. Kırlı, “Sosyal Uyum Kendini Değerlendirme Ölçeği (SUKDÖ) Türkçe Formunun Geçerlik ve Güvenirliği”, Türk Psikiyatri Dergisi,2007 kabul edildi. A8. Sarandöl, A. ve B. Taneli, “Seizure Activity After Venlafaxine Overdose”, The Journal of Pharmacy Technology, 19, 358-360 (2003). A9. Akkaya, C., A. Sarandol, EY. Sivrioglu, Z. Kotan ve S. Kirli, “A Patient Using Ziprasidone with Polydipsia, Seizure, Hyponatremia and Rhabdomyolysis”, Prog Neuropsychopharmacol Biol Psychiatry, 30, 1535-1538 (2006). A10. Akkaya, C., A. Sarandol, K. Aydogan ve S. Kirli, “Urticaria and Angioedema Due to Ziprasidone”, J Psychopharmacol, 2006 kabul edildi. A11. Sivrioglu, EY., VC. Topaloglu, A. Sarandol, C. Akkaya, SS. Eker ve S. Kirli, “Reboxetine Induced Erectile Dysfunction and Spontaneous Ejaculation During Defecation and Micturition”, Prog Neuro-Psychopharmacol Biol Psychiatry, 31, 548-550 (2007). A12. Saradol, ., S. Kırlı, C. Akkaya, A. Altın, M. Demirci ve E. Sarandol, “Oxidative-antioxidative systems and their relation with serum S100 B levels in patients with schizophrenia: Effects of short term antipsychotic treatment”, Prog Neuro-Psychopharmacol Biol Psychiatry, 2007 kabul edildi. B. Uluslararası bilimsel toplantılarda sunulan ve bildiri kitabında (Proceedings) basılan bildiriler : B1. Sivrioğlu, EY., B. Taneli ve A. Sarandöl, “Correlation of Behavioral and Psychological Symptoms of Alzheimer’s Disease with Caregiver Burden, Depression And Anxiety Levels”, Eleventh Congress Of The International Psychogeriatric Association, Chicago, 2003. (Poster bildirisi) B2. Sarandöl, A., B. Taneli ve EY. Sivrioğlu, “Comparison of Hypothalamic-Pituitary-Adrenal Axis and Hypothalamic-Pituitary-Thyroid Axis Test Findings in Major Depression and Remission”, Regional Congress of Biological Psychiatry,İstanbul, 2000. (Poster bildirisi) B3. Sarandöl, A., B. Taneli ve EY. Sivrioğlu, “Comparison of Hypothalamic-Pituitary-Adrenal Axis and Hypothalamic-Pituitary-Thyroid Axis Test Results in Major Depression with and without Psychotic Features”, Regional Congress of Biological Psychiatry,İstanbul, 2000. (Poster bildirisi) B4. Yazıcı, AE., B. Taneli ve A. Sarandöl, “DST and TRH Test Findings in Schizophrenic Patients and Controls”, Regional Congress of Biological Psychiatry, İstanbul, 2000. (Poster bildirisi) B5. Yazıcı, AE., B. Taneli ve A. Sarandöl, “DST and TRH Findings in Schizophrenic Patients: A Comparison of Exacerbation And Remission Phases”, Regional Congress of Biological Psychiatry, İstanbul, 2000. (Poster bildirisi) B6. Taneli, B., S. Taneli, S. Kırlı, A. Sarandöl, C. Akkaya ve EY. Sivrioğlu, “Evaluation of Efficacy and Safety Profile of Nefazodone in a Group of Depressed Patients”, Regional Congress of Biological Psychiatry, İstanbul, 2000. (Poster bildirisi) B7. Sarandöl, A. ve B. Taneli, “Examination of Olfactory Hallucinations in a Group of Psychiatric Patients”, 3rd International Symposium Biological Viewpoints In Psychiatry; Children Adolescents and Adults, Bursa, 2002. (Poster bildirisi) B8. Köşkdere, A., B. Taneli, A. Sarandöl ve S. Kırlı, “Hormonal Changes in Schizophrenia and Affective Disorders”, 3rd International Symposium Biological Viewpoints In Psychiatry; Children Adolescents and Adults, Bursa, 2002. (Poster bildirisi) B9. Gürsoy, BY., B. Taneli, E. Alper, S. Kırlı, M. Gürel, A. Sarandöl ve EY. Sivrioğlu, “Comparison of SPECT Findings of Manic Attack Patients at Attack and Remission Periods with Control Group and Other Patient Groups”, 3rd International Symposium Biological Viewpoints In Psychiatry; Children Adolescents and Adults, Bursa, 2002. (Poster bildirisi) B10. Gürsoy, BY., B. Taneli, E. Alper, S. Kırlı, M. Gürel, A. Sarandöl ve EY. Sivrioğlu, “Comparison of SPECT Findings of Patients with Major Depression at Disease State and Remission Period with Control Group and Other Patient Groups”, 3rd International Symposium Biological Viewpoints In Psychiatry; Children Adolescents and Adults, Bursa, 2002. (Poster bildirisi) B11. Gürsoy, BY., B. Taneli, E. Alper, S. Kırlı, M. Gürel, A. Sarandöl ve EY. Sivrioğlu, “Comparison of SPECT Findings of Patients with Delusional Depression at Disease State And Remission Period with Control Group and Other Patient Group”, 3rd International Symposium Biological Viewpoints In Psychiatry; Children Adolescents and Adults, Bursa, 2002. (Poster bildirisi) B12. Gürsoy, BY., B. Taneli, E. Alper, S. Kırlı, M. Gürel, A. Sarandöl ve EY. Sivrioğlu, “Comparison of SPECT Findings of Patients with Schizophrenia at Disease State and Remission Period with Control Group and Other Patient Group”, 3rd International Symposium Biological Viewpoints In Psychiatry; Children Adolescents and Adults,Bursa, 2002. (Poster bildirisi) B13. Sarandöl, A., E. Sarandöl, S. Eker, EU. Karaağaç, N. Ocak, C. Akkaya ve S. Kırlı, “Oxidation Of Apolipoprotein B-Containing Lipoproteins in Major Depressive Disorder”, WPA Intenational Congress, İstanbul, 2006. (Poster bildirisi) B14. Sarandöl, A., E. Sarandöl, S. Eker, E. Eröz, C. Akkaya, M. Demirci ve S. Kırlı, “Effects of Antidepressant Treatment on Serum Paraoxonase/Arylesterase Activities”, WPA International Congress, İstanbul, 2006. (Poster bildirisi) B15. Sarandöl, E., A. Sarandöl, C. Akkaya, A. Uncu, F. Sönmezışık ve S. Kırlı, “Serum Paraoxonase/Arylesterase Activities and Oxidation/Oxidizability of Non-HDL Lipoproteins in Untreated Schizophrenia”, 2nd International Conference on Paraoxonases, Macaristan, 2006. (Poster bildirisi) B16. Danaci, AE., A. Sarandöl, F. Taneli, F. Yurtsever ve N. Özlen, “Effects of second generation antipsychotics on glucose and lipid metabolisms”, CINP Congress, Chicago, 2006. (Poster bildirisi) C. Ulusal hakemli dergilerde yayımlanan makaleler : C1. Sarandöl, A., “Nikotin Bağımlılığı ve Tedavi Yaklaşımı”, Akciğer Arşivi, 3, 129-139 (2002). C2. Akkaya, C., Y. Sivrioğlu, A. Sarandöl ve S. Kırlı, “Major Depresif Bozuklukta Venlafaksin XR ve Reboksetin’in Etkililik ve Güvenilirliğinin Karşılaştırması”, Yeni Symposium Dergisi, 41, 170-177 (2003). C3. Sarandöl, A. ve C. Akkaya, “Depresyona Bağlı Sosyal İşlev Kaybına Venlafaksin Ve Reboksetinin Etkisi”, Birinci Basamak İçin Psikiyatri, 2, 41-44 (2003). C4. Altan, L., Ü. Bingöl, A. Sarandöl, M. Aslan, İ. Ercan ve M. Yurtkuran, “Ankilozan Spondilitli Hastalarda Anksiyete ve Depresyon”, Romatoloji ve Tıbbi Rehabilitasyon, 14, 221-227 (2003). C5. Sarandöl, A., “İntihar”, Birinci Basamak İçin Psikiyatri, 2, 32-45 (2003). C6. Sarandöl, A., “Distimik Bozukluk”, Birinci Basamak İçin Psikiyatri, 2, 16-24 (2003). C7. Sarandöl, A., “Doğum Sonrası Psikiyatrik Bozukluklar”, Jinekoloji ve Obstetrik Dergisi, 17, 4-11 (2003). C8. Sarandöl, A., “Koroner Arter Hastalığı ve Depresyon I”, Birinci Basamak İçin Psikiyatri, 2, 23-30 (2003). C9. Sarandöl, A., “Koroner Arter Hastalığı ve Depresyon II”, Birinci Basamak İçin Psikiyatri, 2, 18-24 (2003). C10. Sarandöl, A., “Acil Servis ve Yoğun Bakım Hemşirelerinde Depresyon ve Tükenme Düzeyleri”, Bursa Devlet Hast. Bült, 19, 75-78 (2004). C11. Akkaya, C., A. Sarandöl, EY. Sivrioğlu, S. Çakmak, B. Altıntaş ve S. Kırlı, “Reboksetinin Majör Depresyon ve Eşlik Eden Anksiyete Belirtilerine Etkisi”, Yeni Symposium Dergisi, 43, 142-147 (2005). C12. Akkaya, C., EY. Sivrioğlu, A. Sarandöl, SS. Eker ve S. Kırlı, “Majör Depresif Bozuklukta Sertralin ve Reboksetinin Sosyal İşlev Kaybı Üzerine Etkilerinin Karşılaştırılması: Randomize Açık Etiketli Bir Çalışma”, Düşünen Adam: Psikiyatri ve Nörolojik Bilimler Dergisi, 19, 5-13 (2006). C13. Sarandöl, A., S. Özbek, S Eker, M. Özcan ve S. Kırlı, “Psychiatric Evaluation of Patients with Punching Glass Injuries Admitted to The Emergency Room of a University Hospital in Bursa, Turkey”, Türkiye'de Psikiyatri, 8, 88-93 (2006). C14. Sarandöl, A., C. Akkaya, S. Eker ve S. Kırlı, “Uludağ Üniversitesi Tıp Fakültesi Psikiyatri Anabilim Dalı Konsültasyon Liyezon Psikiyatrisi Polikliniğinin İlk Bir Yılında İstenen Konsültasyonların Değerlendirilmesi: 2071 Olgu”, Türkiye'de Psikiyatri, 2007 kabul edildi. C15. Akkaya, C., A. Sarandöl, Y. Sivrioğlu, B. Yazıcıoğlu ve S. Kırlı, “Majör Depresif Bozukluk’ta Sertralin-Reboksetin Kombinasyonu ile Venlafaksin’in Sosyal İşlev Kaybı Üzerine Etkilerinin Karşılaştırılması: Randomize Açık Etiketli Bir Çalışma”, Yeni Symposium, 2007 kabul edildi. C16. Erzengin F., C. Akkaya, A. Sarandöl, Y. Sivrioğlu ve S. Kırlı, “Distimik Bozukluğu Olanlarda Anksiyete ve Depresif Semptomların Dağılımının Belirlenmesi”, Yeni Symposium, 2007 kabul edildi. C17. Sarandöl, A., C. Akkaya, Ş. Cangür, Ş. Mercan, E. Pirinççi ve S. Kırlı, “Ayaktan Takip Edilen Şizofreni Hastalarının Takip Sürelerini Etkileyen Sosyodemografik, Hastalık ve Tedaviye Ait Özellikler”, Klinik Psikofarmakoloji Bülteni, 2007 kabul edildi. D. Ulusal bilimsel toplantılarda sunulan ve bildiri kitaplarında basılan bildiriler: D1. Taneli, B., E. Alper, M. Bilici, E. Selçoki, M. Sertel, S. Taneli, S.Kırlı, A. Sarandöl ve K. Yazıcı, “Şizofrenik Bozukluk Olgularının SPECT Sonuçlarının Kontrol Grubu ile Karşılaştırması”, I. Ulusal Biyolojik Psikiyatri Kongresi, Bursa, 1996. (Sözel bildiri) D2. Esen, A., S. Taneli ve A. Sarandöl, “Sigarayı Bırakan Kişilerde Anksiyete Ve Depresyonun Araştırılması”, 32. Ulusal Psikiyatri Kongresi, Ankara, 1996. (Sözel bildiri) D3. Esen, A., S. Taneli ve A. Sarandöl, “Sigarayı Bırakan Kişilerde Yoksunluk Belirtilerin Araştırılması”, 32. Ulusal Psikiyatri Kongresi, Ankara, 1996. (Sözel bildiri) D4. Taneli, S., D. Alpargun, A. Sarandöl, S. Orbay ve B. Taneli, “Essstörungen bei Studentinnen des I.semesters”, II. Türk-Alman Sempozyumu, Bursa, 1998. (Sözel bildiri) D5. Taneli, S., A. Sarandöl, S. Orbay, K. Engin, L. Özkan ve N. Şentürk, “Bir Grup Meme Kanserli Kadında Grup Psikoterapisi”, 23. Bergama Grup Psikoterapileri Sempozyumu, İzmir, 1998. (Poster bildirisi) D6. F. Röder, S. Taneli, F. Berkay, Y. Taneli, A. Sarandöl ve S. Öktem (Yürütücüler) “Roman ve Sintilerin Psikososyal Durumları”, IV. Türk-Alman Psikiyatri Kongresi, Antalya, 2000. (Çalışma Grubu) D7. Taneli, S., A. Sarandöl, S. Öktem, F. Berkay, N. Berkem, S.Tezcan ve Y. Taneli, “Bursa’da aynı bölgede yaşayan Roman kökenli ve iç göçle gelen ailelerin psikososyal durumları”, IV. Türk-Alman Psikiyatri Kongresi, Antalya, 2000. (Sözel bildiri) D8. Gürsoy, BY., B. Taneli, E. Alper, S. Kırlı, M. Güler, A. Sarandöl ve EY. Sivrioğlu, “Major Depresyon, Hezeyanlı Depresyon Ve Manik Atakta Beyin Kan Akımının Hastalık Ve Remisyon Döneminde ve Sağlıklı Kontrol Grubu İle Karşılaştırılması”, 4. Ulusal Biyolojik Psikiyatri Kongresi, Ankara, 2003. (Sözel bildiri) D9. Eker, S., B. Yazıcıoğlu, A. Sarandöl, Y. Sivrioğlu, S. Erer, N. Karlı, M. Zarifoğlu, S. Akgöz ve S. Kırlı, “Parkinson Hastalarında Depresyonun Hastalık Özellikleri ile İlişkisi”, 40. Ulusal Nöroloji Kongresi, Antalya, 2004. (Sözel bildiri) D10. Sarandöl, A., E. Sarandöl, C. Akkaya, B. Hızlı, C. Topaloğlu, M. Dirican ve S. Kırlı, Kısa Psikotik Bozuklukta Eritrositlerin Lipit Peroksidasyonuna Duyarlılığı, Süperoksit Dismutaz ve Glutatyon Peroksidaz Aktivitesi. 40. Ulusal Psikiyatri Kongresi, Kuşadası, 2004. (Poster bildirisi) D11. Kırlı, S., A. Tekok-Kılıç, A. Sarandöl ve B. Aydın, “Obsesif-Kompülsif Bozuklukta Kısa Süreli Bellek ve Yönetici İşlevler”, 40. Ulusal Psikiyatri Kongresi, Kuşadası, 2004. (Poster bildirisi) D12. Yazıcıoğlu, B., S. Eker, Y. Sivrioğlu, A. Sarandöl, S. Akgöz, M. Zarifoğlu ve S. Kırlı, “Parkinson Hastalarının Bakım Verenlerinde Külfet, Depresyon ve Anksiyete Düzeylerinin Değerlendirilmesi”, 40. Ulusal Psikiyatri Kongresi, Kuşadası,2004. (Poster bildirisi) D13. Sarandöl, A., E. Sarandöl, S. Erdinç, S. Eker, C. Akkaya ve S. Kırlı, “Major Depresif Bozuklukta Serum Paraoksonaz Aktivitesi ve Apolipoprotein B-içeren Lipoproteinlerin Oksidasyona Duyarlılığı”, 41. Ulusal Psikiyatri Kongresi, Erzurum, 2005. (Poster bildirisi) D14. Erer, S., D. Yıldız, N. Karlı, M. Zarifoğlu, S. Eker, A. Sarandöl, Y. Sivrioğlu ve S. Kırlı, “Parkinson Hastalarında Depresyonun Hastalık Özellikleri ile İlişkisi”, Parkinson Hastalığı ve Hareket Bozuklukları Kongresi, Çeşme, Kuşadası, 2005. (Sözel bildiri) D15. Sarandöl, E., A. Sarandöl, A. Altın, S. Dilek, M. Dirican ve S. Kırlı, “Major depresif Bozukluk Oksidatif Stres ile Seyreder”, VI. Ulusal Klinik Biyokimya Kongresi, Antalya,2006. (Poster bildirisi) D16. Sarandöl, A., C. Akkaya, S.Z. Kocagöz, S. Erdinç, E. Sarandöl ve S. Kırlı, “Şizofrenide Serum Protein S100B Düzeyleri ve Oksidatif Stres Parametreleri”, 42.Ulusal Psikiyatri Kongresi, İstanbul,2006. (Poster bildirisi) D17. Sarandöl, A., C. Akkaya, A.A. Köseoğlu, E. Eröz, E. Sarandöl ve S. Kırlı, “Şizofrenide Lipoprotein Oksidasyonu ve Serum Paraoksonaz Aktivitesi”, 42.Ulusal Psikiyatri Kongresi, İstanbul, 2006. (Poster bildirisi) D18. Sarandöl, A., “Koroner Arter Hastalığı ve Depresyon”, 42.Ulusal Psikiyatri Kongresi, İstanbul,2006. (Panel) D19. Sarandöl, A., “Şizofreni Hastalarının Sağaltımında Ailenin Yeri”, 13. Ulusal Sosyal Psikiyatri Kongresi, Bursa, 2006. (Panel) E. Diğer yayınlar : E1. Danacı, AE. ve A. Sarandöl, “Psikoaktif Madde Olarak Nikotin ve Tütün Bağımlılığı”, Sigara ve Sağlık, ed. N. Özyardımcı, Uludağ Üniversitesi Basımevi, Bursa, 2002. E2. Kırlı S. ve A. Sarandöl,”Diyabet ve Psikiyatrik Sorunlar”, Diabetes Mellitus, ed. Ş. İmamoğlu, Deomed Medikal Yayıncılık, İstanbul, 2006. E3. Sarandöl A., “Alternatif ve Tamamlayıcı Sağlık Uygulamaları”, Kaplan ve Sadock’s Comprehensive Textbook of Psychiatry, ed. H. Aydın ve A. Bozkurt, Güneş Kitabevi, Ankara, 2007.